


Get a Load of This!

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, Butt Plugs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Cum Inflation, Cumzine, Fluff and Smut, GaloLio Cumzine, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Orgasm Denial, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: "STOP LAUGHING, I JUST WANTED TO DO IT RIGHT!""I know, I'm sorry it's just! The way you said it--ahahaha!""I couldn't think of anything besides 'how to bust maximum nut' okay?! Gimme a break!"Yeah, so what if he’d Googled it?! When Galo Thymos committed, he committed!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Get a Load of This!

**Author's Note:**

> The tidal wave of cum is finally unleashed! It's been an absolutely wild ride helping to mod for the GaloLio Cumzine and collaborating with so many amazing creators! Thank you all so much for having me and for all of your support <3 This fic is a collab between myself and the amazing IcyGwacy on Twitter! It's pretty big (like a certain himbo's COCK) so please use the horizontal scroll to see their art in its full beauty! Their glorious comic makes a perfect compliment and further drove the horny that oozes out of...this...uh. Yeah. Listen we were all just really horny y'all. SO! Without further adue, please enjoy!

For the first time since his childhood, Lio Fotia can daydream once more. He's forgotten how much of a privilege it is, being safe enough to space out and be alone with his thoughts. Who else to center his fondest ruminations upon than the man who made it possible?

Perhaps it’s weird to fantasize about someone you already shared much time with, but for the love of him, Lio just can’t get Galo Thymos off of his mind. After all, there’s a lot to take in, both emotionally and physically. _Especially_ physically _._ So when he's not thanking his lucky stars for finally being able to live peacefully with the love of his life, he positively salivates over Galo's big heart, big... _everything_.

Galo’s big hands that hold him close at night. His strong arms and broad shoulders that work so hard every day. Those thick thighs that could crush a damn _watermelon,_ and had indeed done so before when Lio had asked with his irresistible puppy eyes _._ And his cock. _Oh, his cock._ It's no wonder Galo wears such big pants. He's hung like a horse and his testicles are so hefty that Lio sometimes squishes them for stress relief. Galo is just. _Huge_. All over. God, how did he get so lucky?

He had never thought he would enjoy being manhandled, but the way Galo takes him apart so lovingly, tears down his walls-in more way than one-and puts him back together again...for a man who once led the fate of an entire race, now able to surrender control, to feel so utterly safe and loved doing so....there’s nothing else like it in this world. 

~

Lio's normally stoic, focused gaze is now far off. His body is relaxed, his thighs, barely covered by one of Galo's shirts, slowly and absent-mindedly rubbing against one another. Rosy lips part slightly, now and then releasing a soft sound somewhere between a hum and a gasp.

"Hey firebug! What's got ya all glassy eyed?"

Lio jumps, quickly tucking his phone away. "Nothing."

"Daww, since when are you shy? It must be really good, then!" Galo nuzzles his boyfriend, giving him those irresistible puppy eyes. Damnit.

Lio hesitates, his legs squirming with a bit more urgency. "Promise you won't make fun of me."

"Firefighter's honor! Lemme see, come on--c-come, come...oh my god!"

Galo blinks rapidly at the image on Lio's phone, tilting his head. "Is--is that guy _pregnant_??"

"Nope. You had it right the first time. It's just cum."

" _All_ of that?! Is that even possible??"

Lio mulls it over a second before purring coyly. "I dunno, you've got a big dick, right?"

Galo chokes a bit. "I mean, yeah, you'd know that better than anyone--"

"I wonder if you could fill me up like that." Lio smirks in spite of his beet red cheeks.

Those awkward puppy eyes morph into those of a hungry wolf. "Is that a challenge, firebug?"

"Depends. I thought nothing was a challenge for the great Galo Thymos."

The energy in the room shifts as Galo pushes Lio against the wall, smirking right back at him. "Damn straight."

~~~

"STOP LAUGHING, I JUST WANTED TO DO IT RIGHT!"

"I know, I'm sorry it's just! The way you said it--ahahaha!"

"I couldn't think of anything besides 'how to bust maximum nut' okay?! Gimme a break!"

Yeah, so what if he’d Googled it?! When Galo Thymos committed, _he_ _committed!_

When Lio laughs, Galo wants to laugh with him until they’re a mess of wobbly, cuddly limbs. It’s special, as it doesn’t happen often, and Galo always wants to hear it more. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stay focused on the task at hand.

Lio's laughter is cut off by Galo impatiently pressing two fingers to his entrance and inviting himself in. He whimpers and shivers. Galo grins.

"Oh? Someone's eager. Already prepared yourself, eh?" He chuckles deeply. "Who's laughin' now?"

Lio puffs his cheeks out, a rather feeble attempt to look intimidating. “M-make sure you plug me up after you’re done. We’ll probably have to do this several times.”

“We’ll see about that,” Galo purrs. In an instant, Lio’s laying on his side, enveloped by his boyfriend’s strong arms. Nude, vulnerable, and safer than anywhere else in the world. Galo always makes sure his lover’s foreplay needs are satisfied, but Lio must have been really eager for this. They’d only made out for a few minutes before Lio began practically clawing their clothes off.

“Ready, sparkler?” Galo lines up his lubed cock with Lio’s hole, the smirk evident in his tone. “Obvious question, I know. Never hurts to be sure.”

Lio sighs, endeared yet impatient. “Shut up and fuck me.” Lio wiggles his ass and that’s all Galo needs to slide home, pulling his lover flush with his hips.

Galo releases his arms from Lio’s torso, moving one hand to clutch at his hips, the other preparing for whatever squirming and clawing will surely ensue. He rolls his hips back just the way Lio loves it, grinding against his balls as he pulls out to the tip, only to slam right back in. One hand rests on Lio’s belly, palming vaguely where his dick is rearranging his lover’s insides. 

“How’s that?” Galo pants into his ear, grinning. “Feel nice and full, just like ya wanted?”

Lio’s gasps and cries more than make up for the punched out words lost on his tongue. They fall into rhythm, Galo’s heavy balls slapping against Lio’s plump ass, melding with the sound of their rocking bed. It really does feel like Galo’s penetrating him more deeply in this spooning position, and Lio’s seeing stars.

Immeasurable time rushes by as they ignite and combust in each other's warmth. Galo lifts one of Lio's legs and props it over his hip, thigh muscles rippling with each thrust aimed right at Lio's prostate.

"G-Galo!" Lio keens, violet eyes flaring as his thighs tremble.

"Heh. Appreciate my--ngh--research now?" Lio's so damn adorable like this, contorted and in absolute bliss.

"Yes! Galo I'm so full!" His normally deep voice pitches higher as Galo's thrusts grow more erratic.

Galo’s smile turns impish. “Ya think you’re full now?” His hips piston more fiercely even as the stupidest thing Lio’s heard today--no, this _week-_ blurts out of his mouth. “Just wait until I shift into MAXIMUM NUT!”

“GALO YOU ASSH--HA-AH, FU-AHAHA-UCK!” Lio wheezes and gasps, chest heaving, the force of his laughter and orgasm combined sending shudders along his entire body. His toes curl as his back arches, drool slipping down his chin.

A satisfied grunt escapes Galo's lips. He bucks his hips one more time before spilling into his boyfriend. Strong arms hold him close to make sure not a single drop is wasted.

"Can't...believe...you, damn dummy." Puffed out cheeks and moist eyes meet Galo's smug grin. It's obvious he's trying hard to not laugh again.

"It _was_ unbelievably amazing." He pokes at Lio's chubby face, drawing out a precious giggle that he treasures even more than the sex. _Twice_ , he made Lio laugh twice and the day has just started! They can make love anytime, but truly making Lio happy? That's the most intimate act of all.

"Now then, let's see that big belly, hm?" Galo pulls out, moving to caress Lio's stomach--

"Buh??"

Lio pulls away with a little huff. He doesn't mind the fevered heat that lingers afterwards; it's the closest he'll ever come to the Promare's warmth. Perhaps, it's even better. What he does mind is the copious amounts of sweat between them.

"So much cum, I can feel it. Gonna be a bitch to clean up." Lio sounds impressed regardless, that is until his hands slip down and--

“Hmph. All that talk for nothing. Not so cocky now, huh?” Lio deadpans as he rubs his painfully flat tummy.

“HEY! THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY COCK--”

“Not what I meant but if the shoe fits.”

Galo ruffles his hair indignantly, huffing and fumbling for something else in their sex drawer. “Fine! I’ll admit defeat for now, but I swear on my honor that next time, you’ll be so full you won’t know what hit you!”

“I’d hope I would know whose dick hit me, Galo.” Lio teases.

  
_“Babe._ ” Galo whines softly at the back of his throat.

“Honey bunches.”

Lio’s sarcastic tone makes Galo twitch. He swiftly plucks a teal buttplug from the drawer and lubes it up for good measure. It slips snugly into Lio’s ass, keeping all the precious cum trapped inside. For all his bravado, Lio still shivers, breath hitching.

Galo pulls back and admires his work with a proud smirk. His face turns warm moments later as he holds Lio close, their spooning returning to a soft and tender affair. “Now then.” Pale locks sweep from Lio’s face, guided by Galo’s calloused fingers and chased by a kiss. “Let’s get you cleaned and bundled up. You hungry, thirsty? I’ll grab whatever you want.”

Lio’s head spins with the afterglow of sex and with the thought of how lucky he is. This time, sincerity drips from his lips. “Thank you, baby.”

~~~

Needless to say, a long day of work combined with a buttplug isn’t the best combination. Galo barely has time to close the door to their apartment before Lio’s on him, groin pressing against groin as he pins him to the wall.

Galo’s not phased, cocking an eyebrow and smirking, wordlessly challenging his lover.

Lio growls low in his throat, lifting one leg and slamming it next to Galo’s shoulder. He unabashedly grinds on him. “I believe you know exactly what I want.”

Galo chuckles, returning the heat in Lio’s gaze. “Careful there. Don’t stretch yourself more than you already have.”

Lio snatches Galo by the strap of his sleeve and pulls him into an aggressive kiss, skipping his lips and shoving his tongue in. They swap oxygen til they’re gasping for it. Once they finally part, Lio swipes away the drool dripping down Galo’s chin, leaning to whisper in his ear.  
"Take me to bed and finish what you started."

They tumble onto the sheets in no time. Choosing to wear the FDPP pants had seriously been a godsend, since it was now much easier to slide them off. Galo does so with gusto and tosses them to the ground before swooping to mark up Lio’s skin. He worships his body from top to bottom, sliding down to rake his teeth just above Lio’s groin.

As Lio shivers, Galo bites his underwear and tugs it down his long legs. He flings the briefs away, lifting Lio’s milky thighs and revealing his gaping hole. Galo pulls the plug out and Lio bites his lip, eagerly awaiting his dick to replace it. Instead, a canine smile flashes before Galo dives tongue-first into his ass. Lio's fingers flex, nails digging into the sheets as Galo deftly cleans him out.

“W-what are you doing?” Lio gasps. Galo _really_ knows his way around his asshole.

“Makin’ things fair ‘n square,” Galo mumbles with his mouth full, lazily swirling his tongue and chuckling when Lio writhes in response.“I’ve decided that it ain’t a real challenge unless I can fill ya up all at once. So next time, I’ll make sure of it, on my honor as a man. _Your_ man.” He doesn’t let up for a moment even as he speaks, his confident, rumbling voice shaking Lio’s core and shooting straight to his dick.

Just before he can really get into it, Galo spreads his cheeks so that his hole is gaping and licks up every last drop of cum. Pleasure swiftly turns to annoyance when Galo gives his butt a pat and a kiss before sitting up and stretching. “Now that that’s done, how ‘bout we get some lunch?” He licks his lips and winks. “Just worked up a big appetite!”

“You are absolutely unbelievable.” Lio glares and flops over into the covers.

Galo rolls his eyes. “Why are you complaining? You got to work with a plug in your ass all day.”

A tiny scream erupts from where Lio’s hiding.

~~~

An entire month passes. The only time Lio sees Galo’s dick is the hint of heavenly bulge through his workout sweats and in the shower once he's done working out. He's always been very active, but now it seems like Galo lives in their home gym. It’s incredibly hot to watch him pumping iron, but...Lio really wishes he was pumping something else too. His wide pecs flexing back and forth have Lio daydreaming of those luscious tits smothering him into the bed as Galo grips him from behind and--

_Gah, snap out of it!_ Lio shakes his head and turns tail into their bedroom, away from temptation. Galo's been messing with him, turning the tables to make him flustered! And...needy. _Geez_. Might as well take a shower before Galo hogs all the hot water.

Stripping out of his clothes, he stands before the vanity mirror and notes his flat stomach, pouting with his cheeks puffed out. He had really wanted to be inflated with Galo’s cum but at this point, any sex would be better than none!

Just as he exhales, brooding over his plight, he glimpses the reflection and whirls around. Galo’s also buck naked, fresh from his workout and watching him, leaning against the door frame and panting slightly. Normal enough, except for the streak of blood trickling down his nose.

“Galo!” Lio rushes over to him, all his frustration thrown out the window and turning to worry. “Are you okay? Did you overwork yourself?”

Galo blinks and shakes his head, boner drooping in confusion. “No? I was just--”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Lio bonks his head against Galo’s tits. “I’ve been such an ass, I’m sorry. I enjoy our sex just as it is, I really do! You don’t need to impress me!”

Galo’s completely lost now, dial-up connection stalling in his brain. “You feelin’ okay, babe?”

“I asked you first and you’re clearly not!” Lio tugs a befuddled Galo over to the bed and plops him down. He begins to scour through their drawers, muttering his first aid training out loud to himself since it’s still fairly new to him--

Then it clicks in Galo’s mind. _Oh._

“Wait...you’ve never heard of a horny nosebleed before?”

Lio freezes with gauze in hand and stares at Galo incredulously. “No??”

Never let it be said that Lio Fotia couldn’t also be a himbo. Himbo + himbo = ???

A chortle starts in Galo’s throat and becomes a cackle that’s impossible for him to hold back. “Babe!” He slaps his knee and pulls Lio close, nuzzling and ruffling his hair much to his lover’s disdain. “How did you know about cum inflation but not horny nosebleeds?!”

“Ack! You do stupid shit too often so naturally, that was my first guess!” Lio flushes in embarrassment.

“Dawww, you’re so cute my clueless babe!” Galo coos as he squishes Lio’s cheeks.

Lio twitches and smacks his hand away. “Knock it off!”

Galo smirks, arching an eyebrow. “How ‘bout I knock you up instead?”

“W-what?!”

Something flashes in Galo’s eyes, and he pounces, pinning Lio to the bed. A deep, hoarse chuckle rumbles in Lio’s core as Galo licks the shell of his ear. “Simmer down, firebug. You look pretty pent up.”

Galo’s tongue drags along Lio’s neck, drawing out delicious shivers and gasps. “I haven’t rubbed one out all month. My balls are full to _bursting._ I’m _famished_ and from the looks of it, so are you.” He ghosts his fingers down Lio’s stomach, stroking ever so gently. “Would you like me to help us both out, fill up this pretty tummy nice and full?”

Lio bites his lip, hips rolling up to try and meet Galo’s that are just out of reach, desperate for that heated friction. “Yes, please...even if you don’t fill me up, I just wanna be with you again.”

“So sweet.” Galo caresses Lio’s cheek, heart fluttering when Lio nuzzles his hand. He brushes mint locks behind his ear, the look in his eyes somehow soft and predatory at the same time. “But I’m not gonna fail this time.”

Galo grabs Lio’s legs and pushes them back til Lio’s lithe, flexible body is bent neatly in half. He miraculously manages to keep him in that position while reaching to grab the lube.

“This is different,” Lio breathes, eyes glued to the hastily slicked cock that he’s missed so much. God, he’s whipped.

“Yup.” The cockiness emanating off Galo is different than before. This is the aura of a man on a mission that he _knows_ he’s gonna complete.

Once he’s properly lubed, Galo grasps Lio’s ankles and pushes even further so that Lio’s ass faces straight up. He relishes in the wide-eyed expression Lio gives him as he braces his legs on either side of his body, lining up his cock.

“Gonna fuck right down into me, huh?” Lio’s eyes are clouded over with lust, chest heaving with excitement.

“Only if you think you can take it, Big Boss.”

Lio spreads his puckered hole open with one hand, beckoning with the other. “Fuck me right now.”

“Say please.”

“ _Galo._ ”

“Close enough!” Galo slams in to the hilt and licks his lips. “Don’t wear my name out. You’re gonna be screamin’ it a lot.” Lio tosses his head back with a choked out gasp, eyes bugging out. Galo doesn’t hold back, slamming into Lio’s prostate ruthlessly. The sound of rapid, wet slapping, a creaking headboard, and Lio’s loud cries quickly fill the room. 

By now, the whole building must know who’s railing whom senseless. At least the two of them find that incredibly hot.

There’s no way that either of them could last long given this pace, and Galo’s hips soon stutter. Before he can say that he’s gonna cum, Lio _screams._ His entire body writhes, tears pricking his long eyelashes as he orgasms all over himself. Much of it splatters onto his chest and face given his current position. That sight alone makes Galo groan, squeezing Lio’s hips hard enough to leave marks as he cums hard inside him.

"Holy...shit." Lio's still trembling even after the last wave of pleasure passes, flushed all the way down to his chest. Galo adjusts him from the intense position so that his legs are still in the air with his back supported against the backrest. “That was--”

“Was?” It takes Lio a moment to realize that Galo’s still inside him. Still hard. “I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

“How--HAA!!” Overwhelming delight shoots through their veins, Galo thrusting in balls deep once more. Questioning how he’s able to keep going like this is quickly lost in the euphoria. This time, a steady rhythm unravels Lio to the deepest part of his core, intensity traded for dizzying accuracy. He’s overstimulated, overwhelmed, over the moon.

Round two lasts a bit longer than the first. Searing magma fills the cavern ever deeper, churning and swelling to near its limit. Lio’s panting like a dog. Galo’s brow knits in concern. Did he overdo it? He gently lowers Lio’s legs onto the bed while preparing to pull out. “Hon? Are you okay? Do you need water? I can stop, I’m--”

“Thymos.”

The heated, raspy, almost reverent way Lio speaks his name makes his dick inadvertently twitch inside him. He swallows hard. “Fotia...?”

“Listen...very carefully.” Lio grabs Galo’s chin and lifts it, sparks of magenta and turquoise colliding. “So long as your dick is hard, I want you to keep stuffing me. Do you understand?”

Galo just stares at him in disbelief for a moment before a shit-eating grin splits across his face. “As you command, _sir_!”

Sweat mixes with cum, the wet slapping sounds echoing through their room grow louder, and they lose their words to animalistic utterances of passion. Galo’s abs undulate, chest flexing with each calculated, determined roll of his hips, despite the fact that he’s steadily running out of breath. Whereas the first two rounds sent fire spiraling rapidly into his core, the loving pace that Galo sets as he grits his teeth and holds his hands in this most basic missionary position has Lio seeing stars that drip down his cheeks.

“Love...you,” Lio gasps, his smile assuring Galo that they’re tears of joy.

“Love you--too, fuck,” Galo groans. Even the mighty pillars of Galo Thymos’ biceps begin to tremble. “You ready to cum for me, baby?” His wobbly smile matches Lio’s; his eyes squeeze shut and he groans low in his throat as his entire lower body spasms. “Please?”

Lio lets out a broken sob of pure ecstasy, eyes rolling back in his head. The last drops of cum he can manage spurt onto Galo’s stomach. Galo’s lost the moment that delicious pressure engulfs his cock, and he impulsively bites his lover’s shoulder to muffle his shout. A guttural growl rumbles against Lio’s neck as Galo’s balls empty into Lio’s greedy ass one more time, the volcano at last reaching complete combustion inside him.

Galo topples over as soon as he finishes, nudging Lio to the side so he doesn’t crush his already sensitive body against his own. They’re absolutely disgusting drenched in each other’s fluids and will probably need to buy new sheets after this.

_Worth it._

The two of them lay boneless, still holding hands, soft gasping breaths and their racing hearts the only sound between them now.

Galo laughs airly after a bit and rolls over to face Lio. He strokes the seat-drenched hair from his lover’s face so he can peer into those love-clouded eyes. “Damn...anymore of that and I’ll be shooting blanks, ‘bug. Did that do the-- _holy shit_!”

His eyes drift down and go as wide as his triumphant grin. Before him is a true sight to behold: Lio covered in his own cum with a flood of Galo’s leaking from his gaping hole, one hand rubbing over his swollen stomach while he stares at him in a happy daze.

“ _Ha!_ It really worked!” Galo proudly puffs out his chest. “Now you have to admit it! I’m the best boyfriend ever, ain’t I! Praise the great ‘Enduring Cock: Galo Thymos!!’”

Galo’s never gonna let him live this down. Eh, he supposes he deserves it. Once Lio takes a few more moments to return to planet Earth, he chuckles and sighs in fake resignation. “Fine, you win. Part of me wondered if it was possible at all,” he purrs, trailing a finger along Galo’s pecs. “Good job, leaky firehose.”

“HEY! That’s ‘Enduring Cock’ to you--”

“Same difference.”

Galo huffs, crossing his arms and flopping back onto the bed with a mock pout. “You’re just in disbelief ‘cause no ordinary man could ever achieve this, that’s all!”

“Actually, I am curious. How the hell did you keep going that long without stopping?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Galo pops up from the sheets again, his puppy-like excitement far too innocent for something as debauched as this. “Ya see, I did a lot of research on this! It was pretty simple: did some Kegel exercises, or PFMT as some call it, and a lot more cardio workouts. That’s also why I cut down on all sexy time and tried those crazy positions! All that combined shortened the refractory period so I could stuff ya silly!”

Lio just blinks at Galo for several seconds. More and more lately, he’s had to question whether he was always a himbo or whether Galo’s making him one. His love has got the upper hand on him with this one. “...the fuck?” he finally says, trying to stop his impressed smirk and failing miserably. “You mean to tell me you didn’t even pleasure yourself all this time?”

“Yup! I seriously didn’t jack off for an entire month!”

“Ah.” Lio’s ears burn and he averts his gaze. The same definitely can’t be said for him.

Both stare at Lio’s stomach again, marvelling at how full and round it is. “So, is it fun havin’ my babies?” Galo returns Lio’s smirk, one large hand tenderly engulfing and stroking the bulge.

The heat explodes on Lio’s face. All he can do is mutter a quiet, “...yeah.” He clears his throat and continues a bit more loudly, “Thank you, for doing all that just for my silly whims.”

“Anytime!” Galo beams and brings Lio close for a tender kiss. They linger in the bliss of afterglow, until suddenly Lio twitches and pulls away. “Bathroom. Now.”

“Huh? I know we gotta clean up, but can’t we rest a bit--”

Lio’s squeezing his legs together, biting his lip. “ _Now._ I...can’t feel my legs.”

_Oh. Whoops._

~~~

Lio wobbles out of the bathroom finally, groaning and glaring at Galo. “Yeah, I’m never having your babies again.”

Now Galo’s face is on fire. He waves his hands frantically, wanting to fuss over his boyfriend but also wanting to live. “I’m so sorry, babe! I guess...neither of us thought about the after effects, aha?”

Lio grunts. Galo gulps. “Uh…” He pauses, a smoldering gaze soon creeping back onto his features. “Hm. Maybe I could make it up to you by having your babies next?” Galo relishes in Lio’s off-guard expression and the tiniest twitch of his cock. “That is, only if you think you’re capable.”

Lio's gaze turns predatory. He licks his lips and advances. " _You're on._ "

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my works and plenty of fandom screaming, please visit my NEW AND IMPROVED Twitter (18+ only!!) @boymeetsfire ! <3


End file.
